M00005
This is the story of the night that scarred me for life. At the age of six, my parents decided to take a cruise but were afraid to take me in case something had happened while on the boat so they left me with my usual babysitter, Tina. Tina was about five foot seven inches tall, as I assume, with dark brown hair, Green eyes, and a freckle under her chin. My mother was about the same height but with blonde hair and dimples on her cheeks and blue eyes. My Father had left a few hours sooner than my Mother and she had called Tina to be at the house at about 6:25 or so but she had turned up late and said there had been a traffic jam downtown. 7:00, My mother has already left and I just awoke from my nap and was using the restroom when I heard a scream from outside and I got scared and ran to my bed and hid till I had fallen asleep again. I awoke again around 1:00 and had decided to see what had happened so I crept down the stairs. As I had reached the bottom of the steps I noticed a man on the couch having a conversation with Tina. The man wore a black outfit and had a gun and what seemed to be a pair of shiny bracelets attached by a chain, I now today know the as police officers. The man was asking Tina various questions. I started to walk up to the man but then I saw Tina's face and she was giving me a terrible glare so I went back to my room. As I waited for the man to leave something hit me, it was about Tina.... something was missing.... something that should have been there. As I tried to figure it out I heard the man leave the house and I heard Tina walk up the stairs to my room and flung the door open. All she did was staring at me and all I could do was to stare back. I started looking for the missing attribute. It wasn't the hair, the eyes, or the height...... but something else.... but the freckle under her chin. Tina walked up to me and started choking me and said, "Stay in your room or you'll regret what you might see.” then she released me and closed my door and went down stairs. A few hours afterwards I was woken by a noise from downstairs so I went to investigate.... which I wish I hadn't. I slowly crept down the stairs and I heard it again... it sounded familiar .... like how when my mother once cut her fingers on glass shards... a sound of... pain. It sounded as if it were coming from the cellar so I took it upon myself to go look in it. As I reached for the handle I heard Tina coming up the cellar stairs so I freaked out and hid back in my room and I heard her come up the stairs to my room once more. This time she had brought me food and told me to eat up, but It looked disgusting and uncooked. Tina threatened that if I didn't eat I would end up as the others and I took no notice of the whole sentence at the time because I was distracted by the distasteful looking food. I took a bite of it and what had seemed to be ketchup was warm and tasted of iron and it was thick and it had felt terrible sliding down my throat into my stomach. After I had finished the meats on the plate she had went downstairs and outside for a while so I had built up the courage to go in the cellar. I quickly went down the stairs and crashed into the cellar door and slyly opened it and saw it was dark and no light had shone in so I looked for a flashlight and descended down the stairs closing the door behind me. I reached the bottom when I heard the front door open so I hid under the stairs and turned the flashlight off. It was Tina as I shortly found out when she came down to the cellar calling my name as if I were a lost puppy. I awaited for her to leave the room so as I could escape but she didn't stop. It was about twenty minutes when my eyes started to adjust to the light and I took note of the rooms contents to see if anything had changed. The suitcases were in place in the right corner of the room, The bookshelf was still as it was before, the file cabinets were in their proper place as well.... but something was off..... I then turned my head a bit and noticed the white sheet in the corner, it had red splotches on it in multiple areas all over the thing. Tina walked over to the sheet and dragged it to the center of the cellar and I stood dumb struck that she could mover such a big object as she had... but I soon found out how she had done it. Right when she was finished moving it she had started... how do you say it... "melting". Her skin started falling off of her body and the flesh had dripped off her bones and started moving around as if it were forming someone.... or something. As I watched i was motionless with terror watching her change to a hideous abomination against mankind. After it had formed it was a grotesque being. It had a crooked and broken skull with pitch black eyes, long bony arms with a liquid that burnt through the floor oozing out of them, the palms of the hands were little mouths with crooked and bloody razor sharp teeth, it had a grin that was just gruesome it was as if it knew I was there as I saw it's face, the legs were huge and masculine as if it could jump a mile long, it's feet were like that of a wolfs structure, and it's stomach had rips and tears in it and even one you could see all the way through. It was built for killing and murder and it terrified me completely. It uncovered the object and it was two young women about the same height.... the beast picked both up by their throats and basically showed them to me. I nearly screamed at the site of it..... it was my mother and Tina alright.... but what frightened me was... their eyes were missing and they were lacerated multiple times. The hideous abomination then laid Tina down and it's hand grew and grew till it could have eaten a person whole... which was his intentions. It then shoved my mother into it's hand and howled with delight and glee. I\Te noise knocked me out of my state of shock and I quickly acted and ran up the stairs. As I reached the cellar door I turned and saw the creature as it lunged so I ducked and miraculously the beast missed and crashed the door and was dazed. I took my opportunity and ran for the front door, but as soon as I touched the handle I heard the thing stand and howl in anger and the sound nearly made me shit myself. I quickly opened the door and ran down the road screaming in terror and fright. I was ahead of the demon when I suddenly fell in a pothole and twisted my ankle. I tried to get up and run but I couldn't take the pain so I turned back and saw the hideous thing right behind me grinning it's stomach churning smile. I saw it raise its hand and I thought I was done for so I fainted. I awoke on a couch in my neighbors living room surrounded by doctors and ambulance drivers. I was laid on a gurney and taken to the emergency room. To this day I still have no idea how I survived.